The Last One
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: You and Dean discuss music. "The Last One" by Black Veil Brides.


"Dean?" you ask, hopping into Baby's passenger seat.

"Yeah, baby girl?" he responds, clambering into the driver's seat.

"Can we get some pie while we're there?" you ask, pulling the seatbelt over your front.

Dean chuckles, turning to you before giving you his signature wink, the one he reserved for you. "Sammy don't have to know."

"Yes!" you cheer, fist pumping. You knew you could always count on your eldest brother in times like these. Sam didn't trust you and Dean to go out on a supply run together, since the two of you shared the same sweet tooth. These runs usually ended up with mounds of junk food and rabbit food for your moose of a brother. As a result, it was rare that you and Dean got to go shopping together, as Sam would try to tag along. Although this time around, the taller brother was out on a hunt and you weren't allowed to go unless you were with one of them. Dean had managed to find a way to turn the tables around, the sneaky son of a bitch.

Dean laughs, revving up Baby's engine before frowning as the radio turned on. The station is set on some newer, popular music station. Your brother growls.

"Sam," he muttered, "with his incompetent-ass music. Change it, will ya? You're the only one left in this family who I can trust to find a decent station." Dean began backing out, so you flipped through the stations.

Since you were out in a very rural part of town, however, there was almost nothing but country. You desperately hoped that there was some kind of rock station, even if it was out towards the city. Just as long as you didn't have to suffer through this crap…

"Damn, looks like there's only country," you comment. "Come on, just one rock station will do…"

Your wish is granted when you come across one in particular; it's not necessarily Dean's style, but it's not country music, either. You, for one, actually like this kind of rock. A victorious grin lights up on your face as a Black Veil Brides song begins to play.

Since you were the youngest, you acquired a taste of mixed rock. You absolutely loved the music Dean played, but also enjoyed newer bands, like Black Veil Brides for example. You weren't really sure how Dean would react, though.

"I love this song!" you state, curious as to how he would respond.

Dean raises an eyebrow as he continues driving. "Hm, you're into newer rock, huh?"

"I love your taste, too, but yeah. Some of it's actually awesome!" you chatter excitedly.

He releases a long sigh. "Well, so long as you're not into the bullshit Sammy likes."

"Agreed," you say, "but some of these songs have the same feel as the stuff you listen to. I think you would like some of it if you'd just listen."

Dean shakes his head. "Baby girl, let me tell you right now. There ain't _nothin'_ like classic rock."

"I understand that," you reply, "but the messages those songs are trying to deliver…well, it kind of reminds me of some of the older ones. Here, I have one on my phone you might like. Give me a chance?" you plead.

Releasing a sigh, Dean nods. "Fine. But if it's trash," he glances at you, "I'm kicking you out."

You giggle before hooking your phone up to a cheap aux cord Sam had bought a few months ago. "I think you'll like this one."

"I hope you know how much faith I'm puttin' in you," he comments.

"I know, I know. Now shush!" you urge before playing _The Last One_ by the aforementioned band.

He raises an eyebrow at the first part but remains silent.

You think that the lyrics to this song will remind him of everything you three have been through. It might have a different feel to the rock he preferred, but you're curious as to what he'll think. Black Veil Brides in particular have a lot of songs that you think will appeal to Dean in terms of messages, even if he won't admit it, but you decided to start with this one.

 _We've built it up just to fall apart_

 _Try to leave them wanting more_

 _As we scream and we fight_

 _Carry on through the night_

 _But the problem is never the cure_

Throughout the verse, you sneak glances at Dean. You can tell he's not really feeling the vibe yet, but you know he's listening to the words.

 _Everyday we try to be_

 _Better than the lies and the sins_

 _All the love, all the hate_

 _Feel like one and the same_

 _I only sink before I swim_

From the look on his eyes, you can tell that he's processing the words. Good, that's all you ask.

 _I swear this time is gonna be the last one_

 _Gonna be the last one_

 _Oh woah oh_

 _This time is gonna be the last one_

 _Gonna be the last one_

 _Oh woah oh_

You love these kinds of bands because they put all of these inexplicable feelings into words. This song is dear to you because it reminds you of everything you've been through. Nothing has described the frustration of being a Winchester like the music you listen to.

 _I'll forget all the dreams that we told our hearts_

 _And the pain that's there to start_

 _Try to find what is safe_

 _From the scars that replaced_

 _Like the faithful that converts_

This particular verse reminds you of Kevin Tran, one of your best and only friends. Dean remains quiet as the drive continues on.

 _I swear this time is gonna be the last one_

 _Gonna be the last one_

 _Oh woah oh_

 _This time is gonna be the last one_

 _Gonna be the last one_

 _Oh woah oh_

You find yourself quietly humming to the tune of the song, closing your eyes as you listen.

 _I'm standing proud_

 _We sing it out_

 _The legion of the underground_

 _This time is gonna be the last one_

 _Gonna be the last one_

 _Oh woah oh_

Then, to your dismay, Dean pulls up in front of a grocery store. He turns off Baby, effectively turning off your song.

"Sorry, babe. We're here," he comments.

"No shit," you mumble, unhooking your phone.

"Watch your language!" he snaps.

You roll your eyes. "Well, what do you think?"

He pauses for a second. "Well. It's alright. Not worthy of kicking you out. Yet," he admits.

You cheer in victory. You'll take it!

"Now that that's settled…how about that pie?"


End file.
